nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Deimos
"'' Everyone has fears, and even if you persuade yourself that they not exist by deeply concealing them within your heart, they still exist. And a long as your fears are there, you are weak against me. Know this knights : I'll make you go through your deepest and greatest fears, even the ones you're are not aware of ! I shall break your sanity with my powers ! " - Deimos , to ennemy knights '''This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading !' Deimos , also called The Shadow of Terror or The Dread Knight, is one of the 10 Shadows of The Apocalypse, as well as a powerful Mage-knight. *History *Abilities *Trivia History Deimos was the most researched criminal of the Kingdom of Zargaris , a Kingdom deep in the North where the only season was winter. In fact, all the holy knights of the Kingdom had one unique mission given by the last Great holy knight Gunnar : Find and kill Deimos. He was considered as a big threat because the authorities discovered that he was behind the genocide of all the citizen from the capital, including the royal family made by the second Great Holy Knight of the kingdom : Arne . In fact, the druids of the kingdom, by analysing the corpse of Arne , warned Gunnar that he was under an illusion who drove him to insanity.Gunnar knew immediately who was behind this , since the only knight able to creater a powerful enough illusion to affect Arne was Deimos. In fact back then,Arne was really suspicious about Deimos and the way he acted recently. So he stalked him and found out about the illegal experiences Deimos led in his house to create a cursed weapon : The Blade of the Mist . Arne tried to stop him and fought him, but ended up being severly injured in front of an unharmed Deimos. Deimos then used his powers of illusionist combined with his new sword to put Arne into an illusion where everything that he feared the most was materialized. The illusion and the fear Arne felt were so powerful that all his sanity vanished in an instant. Deimos then used Arne as a puppet: he sent him to the capital to let him the time to flee from the Kingdom. Gunnar hoped that one of his knight could bring Deimos' head to him , but none of the knights he sent came back. He concluded that he was the only one able to stop him. So he searched him deep in the mountains and finally found him in a snowy and misty plain. Even though Gunnar was stronger than Arne , he couldn't put down Deimos since their powers were almost equal. The fight was very long and both opponents were really exhausted. Gunnar knew that the only resort remaining was to kill him by using a forbidden technique: The Life Bound . Using it allow someone to bound his life with someone else's : If one of them died , the other would die too. Determined to avenge the kingdom at all cost, he used the spell on Deimos and then pierced his heart with his sword, saying as goodbye words : " Even if I don't die with honor , I accomplished my task as a Great holy knight !". The two knights were dead, making the snow around them red, the blizzard continued to ravage their bodies and armors until one of them finally stood up : Deimos was reborn by the Reaper's Curse , Deimos was aware of his new powers, and knew that the unholy energy flowing in him allowed him to use the potential of his cursed sword in a better way. He then wandered in many Kingdoms, ravaging all what was in his way, until he heard the call of The First One... Abilities Enchantment : Frosbite ''': As a knight of the North, Deimos can manipulate frost to enchant his blade, creating a blue mist aura surronding his sword. With this enchant, each strike he does with his sword make the enemy slower while he becomes quicker. It can even complety froze people who are not strong enough. 'Enchantment : Doom strike ': Combining his magic with the power of unholy energy , Deimos can create an enchantment which last for only one strike. But if the ennemy is striken, he is touched by a curse due to unholy energy flowing in him. That curse is so strong that all the magic flows inside the target are disrupted, making him unable to use magic. Furthermore , the unholy energy put in the target destroys it slowy from the inside by corrupting him. 'Absorption Shell ': Deimos can create a shell around him, absorbing the power from all magical and physical attacks it touches , making Deimos insensible to all attacks . Maintaining the shield consumes his magic over the time. Whenever he releases the shield , it creates a global shockwave of unholy energy made of the magical power accumulated by the shield and proportionally powerful to the power absorbed. '''Fear : Deimos combined his illusionist power and unholy magic to absord the target in The Blade of Mist , within which resides a dimension created by Deimos where all your fears become reality. Going out of it is almost impossible since only the ones who are mentally weak or whose will is lost can be affected by this spell. The few people who didn't died and managed to break out ended up with their sanity shattered though. Trivia This character is inspired of The Lich-King from the WoW series. Category:Undeads Clan Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Character Category:10 Shadows of the Apocalypse